Petits paris entre filles
by chavie
Summary: Maj correc Une salle sur demande, une bouteille de whisky pur feu subtilisée en cuisine. Rien de mieux pour une pyjama partie entre filles ! Mais avec de l'alcool ça dérape et les paris sont lancés. Luna est défiée de sortir avec Neville, Hermione avec Drago et Ginny avec... Le professeur Rogue en personne. Ginny a eu le défi le plus dur, mais est ce que c'est vraiment impossible ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Les Paris Sont Lancés

Chapitre 1 : Les Paris Sont Lancés

Ginny leva son verre.

— Aux histoires d'amour foireuses !

Les autres filles la suivirent dans son toast. Après avoir entendu les détails croustillants sur l'histoire finie entre Ginny et Dean, il fallait bien se réconforter avec un verre, ou deux… Ou trois…

Hermione recommença sur Ron, mais Ginny l'interrompit sur le champ à coup de grand mouvement de bras et d'une mine dégoûtée.

— Non, pas mon frère, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux rien imaginer !

— Je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer Ron.

Luna regardait le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Ginny la prit par les épaules lui désignant son verre encore plein.

— Imagine plutôt le fond de ton verre. Avoir une amie qui fantasme sur mon frère me suffit.

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt imaginer Neville ?

Luna regarda Hermione avec un signe d'incompréhension, la tête penchée d'un côté.

— C'est un bon ami.

— Je parie que tu n'es pas capable de sortir avec lui !

— Ginny…

— Allez, Hermione, cela sera marrant ! Les filles qui reprennent les rênes de leurs relations amoureuses ! Nous, contre le monde !

— Je crois surtout qu'on va avoir besoin de potions anti gueule de bois…

— C'est d'accord. Mais j'y gagne quoi ?

Ginny y réfléchit pendant un moment.

— Hermione et moi nous obéissons à tes ordres pendant un mois entier.

— Ne m'inclut pas dans ce pari Ginny, je n'ai rien demandé.

Après quelques verres de plus Ginny avait réussi à convaincre Hermione. Le pari était lancé. Luna dévisagea son amie.

— Je t'imagine avec Drago.

Hermione la regarda ulcérer. Elle, avec Drago, ben voyons. Pourquoi pas un poisson avec un oiseau tant qu'elle y est ?

— Oui ! Oui ! Avec Drago ! C'est ça Luna, tu es un génie ! Hermione, je parie que tu n'es pas capable de sortir avec Drago !

— Mais je n'en ai pas envie !

— Mais c'est ça qui est marrant ! C'est toi qui le décides, je te croyais assez intelligente pour trouver un moyen de le faire tomber.

Ginny trempa ses lèvres dans son verre avec un air déçu de petite fille. Hermione, elle voyait rouge, pas assez intelligente ! C'est ce qu'on allait voir !

— Je relève le défi !

Ginny applaudit en renversant le reste de son verre sur ses genoux. Le reste de l'année s'annonçait trépidante !

— Ginny, et toi ?

— Moi ? Personne ne peut me résister. Je suis là magnifique fille aux cheveux de feu !

Elle s'était levée sur ses paroles, paradant tel un paon fier de sa queue pleine de plumes. Hermione et Luna se regardèrent puis échangèrent des messes basses.

— Allez-y ! Pas un homme ne me résiste !

Elles tombèrent d'accord sur un nom. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione le prononça.

— Le professeur Rogue.

Ginny s'étrangla avec le reste de whiskey. Elle perdit un peu de sa contenance et de son entrain.

— Ho Ginny. Nous t'avons surestimé toi et ta flamboyante chevelure. Tant pis, on devrait plutôt se rabattre sur Collin, ça serait plus réalisable.

Hermione tenait sa petite vengeance. Ginny n'accepterait jamais ce défi. Elle devra se résoudre à descendre de ses grands chevaux.

— Je relève le défi !

— Quoi !?

— Le professeur Rogue ne perd rien pour attendre !

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— On ne peut plus sérieuse.

Ginny remplit les verres de ses amies et leva la bouteille.

— À nous ! Et à nos défis trépidants !

Les filles finirent toutes leur contenant. Après plusieurs batailles de polochons, de danses effrénées, et de quelques haut-le-cœur, il était temps de se coucher. Cependant, il leur manquait quelque chose d'important.

— Ginny, tu es prête à commencer ton défi maintenant ?

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

— Explique-toi.

— Il nous faut des potions contre la gueule de bois. Il y a tout le nécessaire dans la réserve du professeur Rogue, tu pourrais aller nous la fabriquer. À moins que tu n'aies peur de tomber sur lui en pleine nuit.

— Je valide !

— Je vous déteste…

Ginny se leva en titubant. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama ce qui ne camoufla pas pour autant ses jambes nues…

**OK le personnage de Ginny me tape déjà sur les nerfs je suis complètement en roue libre sur son caractère comme elle est plutôt effacée dans les bouquins. Je sens que cette fanfic va être un concept compliqué : D**

**Comment rapprocher Ginny et Severus là est la grande question ! **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une Partie De Potion En L'a

Chapitre 2 : Une Partie De Potion En L'air

Ginny avançait tant bien que mal vers les cachots. Malgré son état d'alcoolémie avancé, elle parvint à jeter le sort de lumière pour ne pas, trop, se prendre les murs et autres marches.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de cours de potions, elle abaissa le plus discrètement possible la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans grande difficulté. La salle de classe était vide, un chaudron propre posé sur chaque table. Une autre porte, celle-ci menant vers la réserve, se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

La poignée ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ginny pointa la serrure de sa baguette.

— Almora… Alohmora…

Aucun sortilège ne sortait. Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le sort de la bonne façon.

— Allez, ouvre-toi…

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois.

— Alohomora !

Cette fois-ci fut la bonne, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un petit cagibi rempli d'étagères de bocaux en tout genre. Elle prit un long moment pour trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion anti gueule de bois. Ses courses terminées elle approcha d'un chaudron et lança un sort pour allumer le feu en dessous.

Quand la lumière de la salle s'alluma tout à coup, elle fut temporairement aveuglée.

— Miss Weasley, je n'aurais pas pensé cela de vous. À croire que vos frères déteignent sur vous.

Ginny se retourna vers le professeur Rogue qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, la mine renfrognée. Il la regarda de haut en bas, remarquant sa tenue inappropriée.

— J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, sortez d'ici.

Ginny, même non éméchée, avait l'habitude de faire preuve de courage. Et du courage elle en avait bien besoin pour essayer d'amadouer cet être sinistre et sans cœur.

— Professeur Rogue, vous avez déjà été élève à ma place. J'ai simplement besoin d'une potion, je rangerai tout après.

Il la dévisagea avec un rictus méprisant et s'approcha.

— Mes excuses, mademoiselle Weasley, j'ai dû manquer le panneau indiquant que la réserve était en libre service pour les élèves.

Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle.

— Pour m'avoir pris pour un idiot, vous viendriez en retenue demain.

— Mais monsieur…

— Toute la semaine.

— Mais…

— Pendant deux semaines.

Ginny aggravait son cas à chaque parole. Tant pis, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout. Elle se colla contre lui le défiant du regard.

— Je vous propose un petit pari, professeur. Si je ne réussis pas parfaitement cette potion, je m'occuperai des veracrasses jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Elle était vraiment plus petite que lui, mais cela ne l'impressionnait pas. Elle garda son regard encré dans le sien. Il s'écarta et lui fit signe de la main pour commencer. Elle se retourna sur son chaudron, un peu d'adrénaline dans ses veines l'aidait à dissiper les affres de l'alcool. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle sentait le regard pesant de Rogue sur elle, et bien qu'il profite de la vue cela ne serait qu'à son avantage.

Rogue voulait abattre le caquet à cette fillette prétentieuse. Mais le visage sûr d'elle qu'elle lui avait montré le ramena plusieurs années en arrière. Ses cheveux roux étant aussi pour beaucoup. Malheureusement, la jeune Weasley se débrouillait à la perfection dans la réalisation de sa potion, et ce même après avoir consommé de l'alcool qu'il sentait à plein nez.

La potion prit une couleur bleu pâle qui indiquait qu'elle était réussite. Ginny se tourna vers Rogue avec un sourire satisfait. Il se rapprocha, regarda la potion, puis la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Ginny le regardait interloquer, sa potion était réussite, elle en était certaine.

— Pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, je vous rajoute deux semaines de retenues, vous pourrez alors vous entraîner à laver les chaudrons à la main, cela vous donnera un peu d'expérience pour votre futur métier de femme au foyer.

Elle n'en revenait pas de l'entendre dire cela, elle le regarda avec mépris.

— Je vous pensais au-dessus de ce genre de blagues sexiste.

Elle tourna les talons avant de prendre un mois de retenue en plus. Elle revenait bredouille, sans potion, mais avec un mois de tête-à-tête avec Rogue, c'était parfait pour se venger et remporter son pari.

Rogue quant à lui alla se servir un verre, la main tremblante. Ce regard de mépris, Lily lui avait lancé le même quand il la traita de sang de bourbe.

**Et ben non je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de tomber dans le cliché de la retenue… En même temps je ne vois même pas d'autres moyens de les mettre tous les deux en tête à tête qui soit crédibles. **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un Petit Déjeuner Sans Les

Chapitre 3 : Un Petit Déjeuner Sans Les Détails

Le lendemain fut rude. Ginny se réveilla avec la main de Luna sur son visage. Elle grommela suite à la douleur qui lui martyrisait la tête. Les paupières lourdes elle réveilla les autres filles en les secouant doucement.

— Tu as la potion Ginny ? Je sens que ma tête va imploser…

— Malheureusement non, Rogue m'a surprise et j'ai écopé d'un mois de retenue.

— Un mois ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle leur raconta les événements d'hier soir. Hermione émit un petit rire.

— Je sens que ton pari est compromis. Il est insensible à tes charmes.

— Je ne renonce pas. C'est vous qui êtes mal barrées !

Elles se préparèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner en salle commune. Ginny n'avait jamais été fan des sortilèges de cosmétique, mais elle était vraiment tentée ce matin de les utiliser. Ce dont Hermione, elle, ne se priva pas, comme elle lançait des sortilèges sur ses cheveux elle était habituée. Quant à Luna, et bien, c'était Luna.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Luna les quitta pour aller à la table des Serdaigle. Ginny salua beaucoup de personnes à la table des Gryffondor puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Ron regardait sa sœur avec désapprobation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette nuit ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites des détails sur ma vie sexuelle ?

Ron se boucha les oreilles et chantonna pour ne plus l'entendre, Harry la regardait le rouge lui montant aux joues alors qu'Hermione retenait son fou rire.

Ginny quant à elle se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue avait le regard plongé dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle se demanda comment le séduire.

Les autres filles pensaient que Ginny aurait refusé le pari, car elles trouvaient le professeur repoussant. Ginny quant à elle nourrissait secrètement le fantasme élève/professeur et il faut bien l'avouer, Severus était le plus jeune d'entre eux. OK, il ne collait pas avec les critères standards de beauté, mais Ginny aimait bien son long nez et la longueur de ses cheveux, bien qu'un bon shampoing ne serait pas de trop. Quant à son caractère… Elle ne cherchait pas à l'épouser non plus !

Rogue releva les yeux, se sentant épié. Il croisa alors le regard inquisiteur de Ginny. Apparemment, cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir un mois de retenue tous les soirs avec lui à récurer des chaudrons. Il ne pensait absolument pas que sa punition était disproportionnée, s'il l'avait dénoncé pour avoir amené et consommé de l'alcool elle aurait pu être renvoyée. Il haussa un sourcil, car elle n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard. Finalement, il se leva emportant son journal et quitta la grande salle.

— Tu as un souci avec Rogue Ginny ?

Harry la regardait attendant sa réponse.

— J'ai eu 1 mois de retenue.

Ron rechercha son lait par le nez et regardait sa sœur horrifiée.

— 1 mois ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ginny lui lança un sourire espiègle, son frère la couvait trop et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle détestait qu'on soit aux petits soins avec elle, elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos. Son indépendance était quelque chose de vital.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les détails.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un regard empreint de sous-entendu. Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats bientôt suivis par Ginny.

Le petit déjeuner prit fin sur cette note de bonne humeur.

**Bon il y a un petit anachronisme. Severus est professeur de potions et Ginny vient de rompre avec Dean or Ginny rompt avec Dean en mai durant le livre le prince de sang mêlé, Severus est alors professeur de DFM**. **Désolée, mais je vais garder cet anachronisme ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un Cornichon N'est Pas Une

Chapitre 4 : Un Cornichon N'est pas Une Femme

Pendant ses autres cours, Ginny planifiait le comportement qu'elle devrait avoir durant sa fameuse retenue de ce soir. Elle n'avait jamais été en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, mais elle doute qu'il soit très causant avec ses élèves punis.

Elle reçut un message volant durant l'heure du déjeuner.

_La retenue est à 19 h._

Il est vrai que Rogue ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure elle devait venir, et comme elle n'avait pas cours avec lui aujourd'hui il a été obligé de lui envoyer un mot. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Rogue la regardait. Lui faire un grand coucou de la main lui avait effleuré l'esprit, ce qui la fit sourire alors qu'elle hochait la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris.

— Ce n'est pas ta retenue avec Rogue qui te fait sourire tout de même.

Hermione l'interrogeait puis lui prit le mot des mains pour le lire.

— Et bien, on dirait que si.

— Un sourire ne fait de mal à personne. Et puis aurais-tu oublié nos paris ?

Elle parla à voix basse pour la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Les lèvres d'Hermione se crispaient, on voyait bien qu'elle regrettait déjà.

— Si tu veux, j'ai des devoirs à te faire faire ainsi qu'un petit soin des pieds et des mains.

Elle secoua ses mains esquintées par le Quidditch sous le nez de Hermione avec un petit ricanement. Elle lui fourra la lettre dans la main.

— Dans tes rêves Ginny, je ne perdrais pas.

— Tu ne perdras pas quoi, Hermione ?

Ron s'était d'un coup intéressé à leur conversation.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle se leva de la table en colère et sortie de la grande salle.

L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Ginny avait pris soin d'observer son reflet pour vérifier si elle pouvait rester désirable même les mains dans un chaudron. La réponse était oui, sans aucun doute. Elle voulait conserver cette confiance en elle. Restait à présent à trouver comment créer des rapprochements et des occasions pour parler. Et là à part poser des questions sur la fabrication de potions elle ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Il était six heures cinquante, Ginny se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la salle de potion. Elle ressentait une impression de déjà-vue. Elle frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Rogue était au fond de la salle, en train de corriger des copies. Il ne leva pas les yeux et tendit le doigt vers la pile de chaudrons. Ginny avança calmement jusqu'à son bureau et resta debout silencieusement devant celui-ci.

Elle attendait que Rogue daigne lever le nez de ses parchemins, mais cela semblait peine perdue. Elle patienta en se répétant à elle-même « _La patience est une vertu »_. D'agacement, elle se racla la gorge.

— Si vous voulez dire quelque chose miss Weasley dites-le ou retournez à votre punition.

Elle croisa les bras, décidément, son caractère va poser un sérieux problème, car elle meurt d'envie de lui crier dessus. Mais elle savait jouer à ce jeu, elle avait cinq grands frères.

Rogue s'agaça de se sentir fixé. Il posa sa plume et releva la tête. Il fit alors face à une tempête, le visage de Ginny était furieux. Puis d'un coup, elle se radoucit.

— Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour hier soir. Mon comportement était déplacé.

Il soupira en reprenant sa plume et en retournant dans ses parchemins.

— Vos excuses sont acceptées.

Il était reparti dans son travail, mais Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

— J'imagine que je n'aurais pas d'excuses de votre part au sujet de votre blague sexiste ?

Il ne releva toujours pas la tête.

— Cela aurait été une blague sexiste si vous aviez été une femme miss Weasley. Or vous n'êtes qu'un cornichon à mes yeux.

Il l'insultait maintenant, Ginny serrait les dents, sa main crispée sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche. Il lui désigna à nouveau la pile de chaudrons.

— Je n'ai pas envie de vous surveiller toute la nuit, miss Weasley. Mettez-y un peu d'huile de coude et sans magie.

La colère de Ginny s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle se dirigea sans un mot et commença sa corvée.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, tellement concentrée sur le mouvement répétitif de ses mains qui lui avait permis de se vider l'esprit. Quand elle eut fini, elle se positionna devant le bureau de Rogue.

— Vous pouvez y aller. Demain même heure.

Elle se retourna et s'arrêta à la porte.

— Bonne soirée professeur.

Rogue se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il posa sa plume et se massa l'arête du nez. Les parchemins de ses élèves étaient criblés de rouge. Le comportement de Ginny lui était difficile à supporter. Il avait eu multitude de disputes et discussions de ce genre plusieurs décennies avant.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essaye de respecter au maximum le caractère de Ginny bien que je fus tentée de la rendre colérique. Mais avec cinq frères elle a dû développer un calme à toute épreuve.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : On S'étouffe Pas Avec De La

Chapitre 5 : On S'étouffe Pas Avec De La Confiance En Soi

Hermione se dépêcha de finir de manger pour entraîner Ginny et Luna dans la salle sur demande.

— Raconte-nous tout, Ginny.

— Cela a été très instructif.

— Ah ?

— Je vais devenir une experte en nettoyage de chaudron.

Hermione lui lança un coussin en pleine figure.

— Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que moi qui raconterais quelque chose, vous avancez, vous ?

Le regard que s'échangèrent Luna et Hermione en disait long, elle n'avait rien fait du tout même pas essayé.

— Je vous croyais plus combative. Vos défis sont ridicules, comparés au mien.

— Fais-nous part de ton plan alors, si tu es si forte !

Hermione croisait les bras, vexée. Luna les regardait, amusée, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Ginny réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plans.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai confiance en mon charme naturel.

Elle se prit un nouveau coussin.

— Tu as surtout la grosse tête, tu es son élève, tu es mineur, une Weasley et une amie d'Harry. Tu as tout contre toi et pourtant tu es confiante ?

— Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? C'est un homme et je suis une femme.

— Je croyais que tu étais un cornichon ?

Ginny ne releva pas la remarque. Après tout, Hermione n'appréciait pas la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle voyait bien que son amie en manquait cruellement surtout par rapport aux garçons.

Le jour suivant, Ginny tenta le modèle de la gentillesse incarnée. Elle écoutait assidûment durant les cours de potions. Posant une ou deux questions, pas plus, et sur des sujets pertinents. Elle aidait aussi ses camarades à mieux comprendre, et en retenue elle s'organisait pour nettoyer les chaudrons le plus efficacement possible.

Un soir, elle eut même fini dans un temps record. Elle avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

— Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous être utile ?

Rogue releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Ginny. Ils n'étaient pas vert, mais marron et exprimaient une grande gentillesse. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la dernière Weasley, elle était très discrète durant ses premières années. Mais à présent, il voyait qu'elle était appréciée par des élèves de toutes les maisons, qu'elle était de nature à aider les autres et une bonne élève. Beaucoup de qualités qu'avait également Lily.

Depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait surprise en pyjama entrain de préparer une potion, il n'avait pas arrêté de rêver de Lily. Il était hanté plus que jamais par les fantômes de son amour perdu. Parfois, il voyait même ses traits sur ceux de Ginny.

Elle attendait une réponse de son professeur, mais il continuait de la fixer sans rien dire. Il semblait ailleurs, mais pas forcément dans un endroit plaisant.

— Professeur ?

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle contourna le bureau et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue pour essayer de le ramener dans la pièce.

— Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Il sursauta au contact de son élève. Il allait lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais elle avait vraiment l'air concernée.

— Je vais bien, Miss Weasley, vous pouvez partir, je n'ai rien à vous faire faire.

Elle retira lentement sa main.

— Si tout va bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée professeur Rogue.

Elle sortit de la classe de potion le sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait à avoir un comportement différent avec elle, ce qui était bon signe. Mais elle n'oubliait pas pour autant l'insulte du cornichon, et elle avait sa petite idée sur comment se venger gentiment.

Elle écrivit une lettre à sa mère et alla à la volière pour la poster. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le colis de réponse à présent.

**J'espère que je n'exploite pas trop les faiblesses de ce cher Severus. Je doute pouvoir lui donner un quelconque intérêt en Ginny sans employer cela. C'est bien connu les filtres d'amour ça n'existe pas !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cornichons Maison Gryffondo

Chapitre 6 : Cornichons Maison Gryffondor

Ginny reçut rapidement le colis qu'elle avait demandé. Un gros carton arriva sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

— Ah ça ? C'est mon arme secrète !

— Tu as acheté un philtre d'amour ?!

— Tu veux l'utiliser sur qui ?

Ron, comme toujours, intervenait aux moments les moins opportuns.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de philtre d'amour pour avoir quelqu'un Ron.

— Pourtant tu n'as pas eu Harry, hein, Harry ?

Il donna un coup de coude à son ami qui réussit à s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme de terre. Ron dû lui taper plusieurs fois dans le dos pour le faire passer.

— Ron, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire en faisant ces allusions, c'est tuer Harry. Son visage est tout rouge à cause du manque d'air maintenant.

Hermione promena son regard entre Harry et Ginny. Elle doutait que celui-ci fût rouge à cause du morceau de patate.

Ginny se leva avec son colis sous le bras, elle avait du pain sur la planche pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Cela lui prit tout le week-end pour avoir un résultat satisfaisant. Mais elle était fière d'elle.

Le hibou arriva pendant le repas du midi. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et déposa un petit colis devant Rogue. Ginny savourait à distance les réactions de chacun, car le professeur Rogue recevait très rarement des colis devant tout le monde.

Severus regarda le paquet qui lui était destiné. Il se demandait bien ce que c'était, mais il ne prévoyait pas de l'ouvrir ici.

— Qu'avez-vous reçu Severus ?

Dumbledore regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il savait que la curiosité du vieil homme était terrible et qu'il obtiendrait sa réponse par tous les moyens. Il décida alors de lire le petit mot pour pouvoir lui donner une réponse convaincante sans ouvrir le colis.

Les cornichons aussi peuvent être bons. G.

Quand la carte fut lue, elle se déchira en deux et ouvrit le paquet par la même occasion. Ginny était très fière de son sort d'ouverture de paquet. Elle avait planché dessus jusqu'à tard le soir pour avoir quelque chose qui fonctionne. Mais le résultat était parfait.

Severus regarda le pot de cornichons maison décorer avec un gros nœud doré.

— Je vous envie Severus, j'adore les cornichons maison. Je suis ravi que vous ayez quelqu'un qui pense à vous pour vous envoyer des produits fabriqués maison.

Severus restait impassible, mais les regards des élèves et de ses collègues n'étaient pas très discrets. Quand il releva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor il croisa le regard de Ginny qui respirait la fierté. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qui était le fameux G.

À la table des Gryffondor, les élèves y allaient tous de leur petit commentaire.

— Tu crois que c'est la grand-mère de Rogue qui lui envoie des petits plats faits maison ?

— Car Rogue a de la famille ?

Pendant que Harry et Ron riaient sous cape. Hermione se pencha vers Ginny.

— Tu n'as pas osé quand même ?

— Quoi ? Faire un bon bocal de cornichons maison ? Bien sûr que si. Ils sont délicieux en plus. Peut-être qu'il verra les cornichons sous un autre angle à présent.

Le cours de potions avait été difficile l'après-midi. Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante, il était encore plus intransigeant avec ses élèves. Ginny en prenait aussi pour son grade et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

— Miss Weasley vous resterez après le cours.

Décidément, elle avait dû se louper dans la préparation et les cornichons devaient être immangeables. À la fin du cours, elle attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis.

— Un cornichon ?

Il était assis à son bureau et lui tendait le pot. Elle s'approcha et prit le pot en prenant bien soin d'effleurer juste ce qu'il fallait les doigts de son professeur. Elle dévissa le couvercle et prit un cornichon entre ses doigts.

— Ils sont si mauvais que ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard triste, Ginny n'aimait pas échouer dans quelque chose où elle avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Elle porta le produit de son travail à ses lèvres puis croqua. Une légère saveur vinaigrée se diffusa dans sa bouche, elle pouvait sentir les divers aromates qu'elle avait mis. Il était très bon.

— Je ne comprends pas, ils sont délicieux.

Elle vit alors une lueur étonnée dans le visage de son professeur. Son visage à elle se referma de tristesse.

— Vous n'y avez pas goûté, vous croyiez qu'ils étaient empoisonnés !

— Sachez, Miss, que cela ne serait pas la première farce que j'ai reçue de votre famille.

Elle était vraiment blessée, qu'il pense ça d'elle, pourtant elle avait bien montré qu'elle était différente. Elle ravalait ses larmes et sa fierté pour ne laisser place qu'à un masque de froideur.

— Et bien si vous pensez cela de moi, je vois que je ne peux rien faire pour vous faire changer d'avis. Vous n'avez qu'à le jeter alors.

Elle reposa un peu trop brusquement le bol de cornichon et celui-ci bascula du bord du bureau pour s'écraser sur le sol. Toutes ses heures perdues, effectivement son défi était impossible, elle ne pouvait même pas faire en sorte qu'il ait des sentiments positifs à son égard, alors qu'il la voit comme une femme…

**Voilà les cornichons c'est très bon et ça pousse facilement en jardinière ! J'en ai plein sur mon balcon ^^ Severus a pas l'air d'aimer ça par contre…**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Envolée De Quidditch

Chapitre 7 : Envolée De Quidditch

Ginny essayait de contenir tant bien que mal sa colère. Elle était blessée dans son amour propre, ses efforts lui paraissaient vains et le défi n'en était plus un. Est-ce ainsi que tout le monde la voyait ? La sœur Weasley ? Boute-en-train. Faisant des blagues. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se construire sa propre identité ? Devrait-elle rester dans l'ombre de ses frères ?

Elle mit toute sa fureur et ses questionnements dans son balai. L'entraînement de Quidditch était un soulagement. Même si son frère était gardien, elle était au poste de poursuiveur et douée avec ça. Ce jeu c'était son truc à elle. Comment un homme avait-il pu la faire douter ?

Elle n'y allait pas de main morte avec ses équipiers, bien que tout ceci soit un simple entraînement elle semblait jouer sa vie. Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'un ersatz de ses frères ? Mais sa tête n'était pas dans ce qu'elle faisait et elle prit un virage bien trop serré.

— Ginny !

Ses amis et camarades étaient autour d'elle. Mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur, juste une rage bouillante.

Après que madame Pomfresh lui eut donné une potion pour ressouder les os de son bras, qu'elle avait à présent en écharpe, elle se retrouvait seule à l'infirmerie, ses amis étant partis. Elle devait prendre du repos. Sa rage s'était muée en une détermination. Cet homme devait comprendre ce qu'il a fait, lui crier dessus ne servirait à rien, car il restait son professeur, mais elle voulait le mettre face à ses actes et ses paroles.

Malgré les recommandations, elle sortit de son lit. Le couvre-feu était passé, mais qu'est ce qu'elle risquait de plus que des retenues.

Elle arriva devant la porte des appartements de Rogue et frappa à grands coups. Elle entendit un râle derrière celle-ci et elle s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue qui semblait étonné de la voir ici.

— Miss Weasley le couvre-feu est passé. Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir.

Elle parvint à le dépasser et se retrouver au milieu d'un salon lugubre éclairé par un simple feu de cheminée.

— Miss Weasley vous outrepassez ma patience.

Elle se tourna vers lui, rivant son regard dans ses yeux.

— Vous avez été désobligeant avec moi, professeur. Je n'ai en rien mérité vos accusations. Je suis un être humain et non un cornichon, une femme quoique vous en pensiez. Et je ne suis pas mes frères. Vous me devez des excuses, et comme vous n'êtes pas un homme à en donner je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Sa tirade était longue et des fourmis désagréables se faisaient sentir dans son bras. Rogue dans un élan qu'elle ne comprenait pas la prise dans ses bras.

De son côté, il était piégé dans les souvenirs du passé. Ces mots étaient ceux qu'il avait attendus des heures, des mois, des années durant après avoir traité Lily de sang de bourbe. Il aurait toujours gardé espoir qu'elle ferait le premier pas vers lui pour exiger des excuses. Car toutes leurs disputes finissaient ainsi. Mais ce moment n'arriva jamais et il ne put jamais s'excuser.

— Je suis désolé, Lily.

Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, une certaine Lily… Lily Potter ? Il avait été à Poudlard en même temps, il lui semblait.

Les fourmis dans son bras se faisaient plus présentes, plus menaçantes. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, les bras de Rogue la serrant contre lui n'arrangeaient rien.

Rogue sentit son élève se crisper sous son étreinte et cela le ramena dans le présent. Ce n'était pas Lily qu'il avait dans les bras, mais Ginny. Il s'écarta brusquement et vit les larmes dans le regard de son élève. Pensant d'abord l'avoir traumatisée il remarqua son bras en écharpe et le fait qu'elle serrait les dents. C'était de la douleur et non de la peur ou de la révulsion.

Il passa une main dans son dos et la conduisit vers le canapé près de la cheminée.

— Je vais vous chercher une potion contre la douleur.

Ginny serrait les dents, elle aurait dû rester au lit et se reposer au lieu de paraître ridicule à pleurer dans les bras de son professeur.

Son attention fut attirée par la petite table se trouvant au bord du canapé. Elle remarqua son pot de cornichons ouvert et avec des cornichons manquants. Était-il entrain de manger ses cornichons ?

Rogue revint avec sa potion.

— Tenez, buvez une gorgée.

Elle la prit sans lui demander ce que c'était, après tout c'était lui l'expert en potion. Le liquide était chaud avec un goût terreux, mais l'effet fût immédiat, les petites douleurs dans son bras disparurent.

— Merci professeur.

Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il semblait réfléchir puis la fixa.

— Je vous présente mes excuses, Miss Weasley. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que vos cornichons étaient empoisonnés.

— Excuses acceptées. Je vois que vous étiez entrain d'en manger. Je suis ravi qu'ils vous plaisent.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Rogue détourna le regard.

— Il est déjà très tard miss, je vais vous raccompagner à l'infirmerie.

— Merci professeur.

Ils avancèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie, éclairés uniquement par la baguette de Rogue. Arrivé devant les portes de celle-ci elle se tourna vers lui.

— Merci et bonne nuit professeur Rogue.

— Bonne nuit miss Weasley, je vous attends sans faute en retenue demain, pas d'excuse de Quidditch cette fois.

Elle émit un petit rire.

— Promis, à demain.

Elle disparut alors derrière la porte laissant seul Severus qui resta un instant immobile. Il fit alors demi-tour en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**Hehe bon c'est en bonne voie elle a réussit à rentrer dans ses appartements : o **

**Bon j'ai un rythme de publication soutenue en ce moment, je suis inspirée : D**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ho Doux Rêve

Chapitre 8 : Ho Doux Rêve

_Ginny se retrouvait devant la porte menant aux appartements de Severus. Elle vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir puis frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir le professeur. Il passa la tête par l'encadrement, vérifia lui aussi l'absence de présence dans le couloir et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer._

_Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, leurs lèvres étaient soudées et leurs mains étaient avides de contact. Tout devenait flou dans une danse de noir et rouge. Cette danse se termina dans un lit pour mieux en commencer une nouvelle variation._

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut devant le regard étonné d'Hermione qui se trouvait à son chevet. Elle avait chaud et sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres.

— Tout va bien Ginny. J'ai cru que tu souffrais, mais tu as prononcé le nom de Severus.

Ginny avait du mal à sortir de son rêve. Hermione afficha un petit air faussement choqué.

— En fait tu as plutôt gémi « Mmmmhhh Severus »

Ginny se mit à rire du visage d'Hermione.

— Disons que j'ai fait un rêve érotique avec le professeur Rogue plutôt réaliste.

— Quoi !?

Les filles se tournèrent vers le visage blanc comme un linge de Ron qui venait d'arriver. La couleur de peau d'Harry n'était pas mieux.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les détails Ron...

— Avec Rogue, ça devait être un cauchemar. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir…

— Moi j'ai trouvé ça très bien.

— Ginny !

Ron avait le visage écœuré et Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de partir le plus loin d'ici pour ne plus rien entendre, et surtout pour effacer les images qu'il avait en tête.

— Ron arrête ton petit numéro. Tu as déjà fait des rêves érotiques sur Hermione et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même sur Harry.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Ginny se mit à imiter son frère.

— Ooohhh Harryyyy

Ron détala à grande vitesse de l'infirmerie alors que Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, vraiment mal à l'aise.

— Bon rétablissement Ginny. À plus tard.

Il partit aussi vite. Hermione jeta un regard vers Ginny, le visage cramoisi.

— Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser dire que Rogue était répugnant.

— Mais il l'est !

— Tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Tu aimes bien mon frère, c'en est la preuve ! Et puis si Rogue ne me plaisait pas, je n'aurais pas accepté ce pari.

— Mais c'est Rogue !

— Et c'est Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean, Drago, Luna, toi ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Hermione se mordait la lèvre, elle était d'accord sur le principe, mais pas en vrai.

— Tu vas me regarder écœurer si je te dis que j'ai déjà fait un rêve avec Luna et toi Hermione ?

Elle soupira et regarda sérieusement son amie.

— Non bien sûr que non… Je suis désolée, Ginny. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sincère avec ce pari. C'était pour rigoler, s'amuser.

— Je ne m'amuse pas avec les sentiments des gens, j'ai associé Neville à Luna et Drago et toi, car je sais qu'il y a déjà matière à travailler de vos côtés.

— Moi. Avoir de l'attirance pour Drago !

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire entendu. Hermione secoua la tête et changea de conversation.

— Sinon comment va ton bras ?

— Je ne sens rien donc il a l'air d'aller bien. J'attends que madame Pomfresh m'ausculte pour pouvoir sortir.

C'est ce qu'elle fit quelque temps plus tard. Mais la réponse était négative.

— Vous avez bougé cette nuit, les soudures ne sont pas terminées, et vous ne ressentez aucune douleur ?

— Non, ça doit être la potion du professeur Rogue qui est très efficace.

— Le professeur Rogue vous a rendu visite avec une potion ?

Ginny comprit qu'elle s'était fait avoir, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était allée dans les appartements de son professeur pour exiger des excuses.

— J'étais censée être en retenue hier soir, le professeur Rogue est simplement passé voir pourquoi je n'étais pas venue. Comme j'avais un peu mal, il m'a proposé une potion.

L'infirmière hocha de la tête.

— Et bien, je vais vous redonner de la potion pour ressouder tout cela. Interdiction de bouger, vous restez ici encore aujourd'hui.

— J'avais justement encore une retenue ce soir avec le professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous le prévenir ?

— Bien entendu.

Ginny prit la potion puis s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Une journée entière à se la couler douce, elle en profita pour dormir un peu et peut-être pouvoir reprendre où elle en était…

**Et non pas de lemon je suis tout publique : D pauvre Harry il a rien demandé et il se retrouve au milieu de tout ça. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà fait des rêves érotique sur Severus ! Avouez !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Legilimancie En Toute Intim

Chapitre 9 : Legilimancie En Toute Intimité

Ginny avait pris plus qu'il ne fallait de repos et maintenant elle s'ennuyait profondément à regarder le plafond. Elle avait eu quelques visites d'amis qui étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles, mais maintenant elle était seule à se morfondre, elle soupira d'exaspération.

— Je vais finir par croire que vous regrettez de ne pas être en retenue en ce moment.

Ginny sursauta et se redressa dans son lit le plus rapidement possible.

— Sev… Professeur Rogue.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Le visage de son élève devenait cramoisi et elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu et qu'elle avait failli l'appeler par son prénom.

Ginny se maudissait intérieurement, décidément le rêve avait été bien trop réel. Voilà qu'elle voulait appeler son professeur par son prénom et qu'elle imaginait des choses cochonnes en le regardant.

Il déposa sur le lit une quantité impressionnante de parchemin.

— Comme vous ne pouvez pas venir en retenue ce soir, et que j'ai à faire les soirs prochains avec d'autres élèves que je dois discipliner, vous n'aurez qu'à corriger ces devoirs de première année pour la semaine prochaine. J'imagine que cela devrait être dans vos cordes ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la bouche de Rogue. Elle se demandait si la réalité était pareille que la fiction. Il remarqua qu'elle ne répondait pas et semblait figée.

— Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'en plus de votre fracture vous êtes aussi souffrante !

Il s'approcha du lit, se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur son front. Ginny se sentait comme électrisée, sa main n'était pas douce et chaude, mais froide et dure. Cependant, le geste en lui-même la touchait, il faisait assez attention à elle pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. Sa propre main fût plus rapide que sa pensée, elle la posa par-dessus celle de Rogue et tourna sa tête vers son visage pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Rogue se sentait piégé. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et c'est naturellement qu'il avait posé sa main sur le front de Ginny. Mais à présent qu'il sentait sa propre main entre le front et la main de celle-ci, ainsi que son regard fixé dans le sien, il comprit qu'il commençait à s'intéresser à elle contrairement à ses autres élèves. Elle n'était plus une anonyme parmi les autres têtes vides. Elle était une réminiscence du passé, mais avec une tout autre saveur. Elle le regardait comme une personne à part entière. Pas comme un larbin, ni un outil, ni un professeur sévère. Il oserait même s'aventurer à dire qu'elle le regardait comme un homme, et cette dernière pensée le glaça.

Il retira sa main rapidement et d'une manière brusque. Penser cela de son élève de près de vingt ans plus jeune que lui était indigne de son statut de professeur.

— Ce n'est pas une fleur que je vous fais, vous rattraperez vos retenues quand j'en aurai fini avec monsieur Potter et votre frère.

Ginny avait encore la main en l'air, mais ses esprits lui étaient revenus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ces deux-là ?

— Ne les suivez pas sur le chemin de l'insolence, jeune fille, je ne suis pas votre copine de commérage.

— Je suis désolée professeur si ma question paraissait trop familière, je voulais simplement savoir si mon frère avait fait quelque chose d'assez grave pour être rapporté à notre mère.

— Vous pourrez dire à votre mère d'enseigner un peu de respect à son fils envers les professeurs. Lui et Potter ont été particulièrement insultants lors de mon cours.

— Je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi le seriez-vous, vous n'êtes pas responsable de se qui se passe dans la tête de ses deux idiots là.

— En fait si, c'est de ma faute s'ils vous ont personnellement attaqué aujourd'hui.

Il la regarda étonner et croisa les bras la fixant avec un air mauvais.

— Vous avez été vous plaindre de vos retenues et à quel point jamais été détestable avec vous ?

Ginny pencha la tête sur le côté puis retint difficilement son rire. Elle riait de bon cœur, car elle était entrain d'imaginer la tête que ferait son professeur si elle lui racontait qu'elle avait fait un rêve érotique où il était le personnage principal. Entre deux fous rires elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

— Je ne me moque pas de vous, mais si je vais plus en détail je vais vous mettre mal à l'aise professeur.

Ce rire avait réchauffé son cœur et il observait à présent l'air espiègle de Ginny. Il aimerait savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment, mais une intrusion dans son esprit n'était pas une solution. Il n'utilisait sa legilimancie qu'en cas de nécessité.

Rogue semblait attendre qu'elle développe. Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait se lancer là-dessus ou non.

— J'ai rêvé de vous.

Ginny le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle disait la vérité et il vit plus de choses qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Il maintenait difficilement son masque imperturbable.

— Miss Weasley, n'oubliez pas les parchemins.

Il se retourna et partit sans rien dire de plus.

**Severus a l'air bien ferré il n'y a plus qu'à le remonter : D alors qu'est ce qu'il a vu dans la tête de Ginny hehe**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tête À Claques

Chapitre 10 : Tête À Claques

Ginny rageait contre Harry et son frère, elle préférerait nettoyer des chaudrons en compagnie de Rogue que se prendre la tête sur ces parchemins. Elle les chercha pour leur dire le font de sa pensée.

Elle les trouva dans la cour centrale alors qu'ils se trouvaient avec Hermione. Ginny se planta devant son frère et Harry. Elle tapa du poing dans sa main.

— Lequel de vous deux je dois cogner en premier ?

Ron leva les yeux en l'air innocemment.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Sérieusement Ron ! Tu t'es permis d'insulter Rogue alors que c'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'y est absolument pour rien. Et toi Harry…

Elle pointa son doigt contre son torse appuyant un peu plus fort à chaque mot.

— Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça que de le suivre dans ses complexes de frère aîné protecteur. Franchement, je ne vous comprends pas !

Ron s'énerva contre elle ce qui commença à rameuter d'autres élèves autour d'eux.

— Tu ne nous comprends pas alors que j'ai une sœur pour dévergondée qui fantasme sur un mangemort.

Elle se colla contre Ron le forçant à baisser les yeux vers elle. Elle parla d'une voix basse et sèche.

— Je pensais que c'était Percy le coincé du cul dans la famille, mais en fait c'est toi. Baise un bon coup qu'on n'en parle plus.

Ron lui administra une gifle retentissante. Harry se précipita sur lui pour le retenir, il était rouge de rage et avait l'air de vouloir étrangler sa propre sœur.

— Ron !

Hermione quant à elle se tenait aux côtés de Ginny. Celle-ci regardait son frère d'un air glacial. Les autres élèves retenaient leurs souffles et attendaient la suite. Ginny avait tout son sang froid malgré la douleur qui commençait à se faire ressentir dans sa joue, elle allait avoir le droit à un beau bleu.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La professeure McGonagall tentait de passer à travers les autres élèves pour atteindre le centre de toutes les attentions.

— Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout le monde gardait la bouche close, mais Minerva aperçut la joue rouge et en feu de Ginny.

— Miss Granger, accompagnez votre amie, Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et Harry.

— Quant à vous deux, dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement !

Lors du dîner deux clans s'étaient formés à la table des Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour Ron, sa sœur était plus appréciée que lui. Harry, même s'il n'approuvait pas le geste de Ron, restait avec son ami. Lavande était de leur côté de la table ainsi qu'une poignée de garçons.

Severus regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il surprit la conversation entre Albus et Minerva.

— Ils n'ont pas voulu dire la raison. Mais tout de même gifler sa sœur ! Poppy a dû mettre une bonne couche de baume anti bleu pour que cela fonctionne.

C'était donc cela. Miss Weasley s'était fait gifler par son frère et celui-ci n'y avait pas été de main morte. Cela rappela à Severus de mauvais souvenirs du temps où sa propre mère était aussi frappée par son père. Il ressentait un élan protecteur envers son élève, monsieur Weasley allait passer un sale quart d'heure à sa prochaine retenue. Il se demandait cependant qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux.

_-... C'est ma faute… J'ai rêvé de vous._

Les paroles de Ginny lui revenaient, puis ce fut les images. Il les repoussa de son esprit le plus loin possible. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de lui ?

Ginny pestait dans la bibliothèque, cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'elle y passait à corriger les devoirs de première année. Non, mais sérieusement ils étaient tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres, elle comprenait ce que ressentait Rogue en leur donnant cours. Elle se sentait idiote à présent, ces parchemins devaient ressembler aux siens même encore maintenant.

Elle jeta sa plume sur la table en soupirant. Une semaine ne lui suffira pas à tout corriger. Elle préférerait être entrain de laver les chaudrons en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Elle avait entendu que les retenues de Ron et Harry avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes entre des préparations particulièrement nauséabondes, la récupération de bave de veracrasse, le récurage de chaudron qui semblait ne jamais finir. Elle n'allait pas les plaindre, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

Ron reçut une beuglante de la part de sa mère. Tout le monde dans le château connaissait à présent la voix de Molly Weasley. Ginny quant à elle reçut de quoi faire des tonnes de cornichons, elle aurait préféré quelque chose qui lui prendrait moins de temps à faire comme ces kilos de parchemins prenaient tous son temps libre. Elle faillit demander au professeur Rogue un délai, mais celui-ci l'ignorait complètement en cours. Finalement un soir c'est Hermione qui lui donna un coup de main et qui permit de tirer un trait sur cette corvée.

**Oui j'avoue je ne suis pas trop fan de Ron et je le dépeints comme un gros lourd misogyne, désolée si vous l'aimez bien. Alors Ginny va t'elle s'en sortir avec tous ces cornichons…**


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'alcool Ça Pèse Son Poids

Chapitre 11 : L'alcool Ça Pèse Son Poids

Ginny avait dans son sac tous les parchemins et un nouveau bocal de cornichon. Elle n'était pas en retard quand elle frappa à la porte de la salle de cours de potions pour sa retenue. Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Elle décida alors d'ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Personne dans la salle. C'est rare de voir le professeur Rogue en retard, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Elle alla donc déposer sur son bureau les parchemins corrigés ainsi que le pot de cornichons. Elle avisa les chaudrons sales et décida de commencer, après tout il n'allait pas la punir pour avoir fait sa retenue.

L'heure était passée et il n'y avait toujours personne. Il ne s'était tout de même pas vengé du fait qu'elle n'était pas venue ? Non, c'était un adulte, elle aurait pu effectivement faire ce genre de chose, mais elle était une adolescente donc c'était excusable. Elle entendit un bruit venant de la porte à côté du bureau. Il était difficile de se représenter Poudlard dans la tête, mais c'était dans la direction des appartements de Rogue.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa.

— Professeur ?

Toujours pas de réponse, quand elle abaissa la poignée la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Elle donnait sur un petit bureau ayant sa propre réserve d'ingrédients. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Il restait une seule autre porte en face d'elle. Elle réitéra son manège sans obtenir plus de résultats. Que pouvait-elle découvrir derrière la porte ? Elle l'ouvrit et ne vit rien, car la pièce n'avait aucune lumière.

— Lumos.

Elle sursauta quand la lumière lui permit de découvrir son professeur de potions, avachi sur le canapé, plusieurs bouteilles au pied de celui-ci. Et dire qu'on lui faisait la morale ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

Elle avança. Rogue n'avait pas l'air mort, il respirait et dormait. Par contre, son front perlait de sueur.

— Professeur ?

Il ne bougeait pas, elle posa alors sa main sur son front. Il était glacé. Ses vêtements paraissaient aussi mouillés. Elle lança un sort pour les sécher puis alla vers la cheminée pour remettre des bûches et attiser le feu. Elle cherchait quelque chose pour lui essuyer le visage. Elle n'avait pas de mouchoirs en tissu sur elle et elle se voyait mal l'essuyer avec sa robe de sorcière. Elle partit alors en quête de la salle de bain, il devait bien en avoir une.

En ouvrant une porte, elle se trouva dans une chambre, aussi spartiate que peu accueillante. La porte suivante fut la salle de bain. Elle prit une serviette noire et retourna auprès de lui.

Elle s'assoit sur le sol près de lui et lui essaye doucement le visage. Vu l'inquiétude sur son visage il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'alcool joyeux. Imaginer un Rogue joyeux la fit rire.

— Ginny ?

Elle croisa le regard de son professeur qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Et bien cette fois vous ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je suis saoul, pas aveugle.

— Car vous étiez aveugle la dernière fois où vous m'avez appelé Lily ?

Severus grogna en tentant de changer de position.

— Vous lui ressemblez, je n'y peux rien.

— Pas plus que moi. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez vexant de se faire appeler par le prénom d'une autre.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression de toujours m'excuser avec vous…

— Auriez-vous l'alcool gentil plutôt que l'alcool joyeux par hasard ?

Il lui lança un regard noir et elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

— Je vais vous préparer une potion anti gueule de bois, enfin sauf si vous me donnez encore un mois de retenue pour ça ? Je sais que vous appréciez ma compagnie, mais il y a d'autres moyens de se voir.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu jeune fille, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous.

— Pour moi ou pour vous ? Je suis sûre que vous savez de quoi j'ai rêvé, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas en position de force allongé là, ivre, devant son élève qui elle était sans scrupule pour le taquiner. Ginny n'insista pas bien qu'elle en mourait d'envie, mais c'est mal de profiter de quelqu'un d'ivre.

Elle se leva et comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, s'attela à la préparation de la potion. Quelque temps plus tard, elle fut terminée, elle apporta le résultat à Rogue.

— Promis, ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Elle posa la fiole sur la table. Rogue était parvenu à se mettre assis sur le canapé et tentait de garder de sa constance.

— Je peux faire autre chose pour vous aider ?

— N'allez pas répéter cela à tout le monde. Après tout, vous vous êtes vantée d'avoir eu des rêves érotiques.

— Je savais bien que vous saviez, mais je ne dirais rien qui pourrait vous faire du tort. Je suis seule responsable de mon rêve.

Il grogna de la répartie de son élève, à croire que rien ne la perturbait. Il prit alors appui sur ses jambes pour se lever, mais n'y arriva pas.

— Je vais vous aider.

Elle tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras, mais il se déroba.

— Ne soyez pas têtu.

Il se laissa faire à la deuxième tentative et ils avancèrent laborieusement vers la chambre. Ginny voyait bien que le teint de son professeur était de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure des pas qu'il faisait. Arrivée près du but, elle sentit le poids s'alourdir et elle tomba tant bien que mal sur le lit… Le professeur Rogue effondré sur elle.

— Professeur ? Severus ?

Elle le secoua en vain.

— Sérieusement, ça fait un mauvais début de rêve érotique...

Ginny avait mal dans les jambes, car celles-ci pensaient en dehors du lit et ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle avait beau bouger autant qu'elle voulait, elle était coincée. Sa force n'était rien comparée au poids mort d'un corps. Elle doute que la position de son professeur soit plus confortable, mais cela ne le réveillait pas pour autant.

Ginny se maudit d'avoir laissé sa baguette à côté du chaudron. Elle allait devoir passer la nuit comme ça, des courbatures seraient à prévoir le lendemain.

**Rapprochement sans aucune subtilité de ma part. J'ai simplement enlevé le glamour de quelqu'un qui dort effondré sur soi. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est romantique de se faire écraser, donc pas de « Ho il est mignon quand il dort ». Je me demande quand même d'où vient le fait que Severus** **boit, c'est quelque chose que je vois souvent pourtant il ne me semble pas qu'on y fasse allusion dans les livres ou les films.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Massage Thai

Chapitre 12 : Massage Thai

Ginny avait très peu dormi. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et craignait le retour du sang dans ses veines. Rogue commençait à bouger, son sommeil devait être plus léger. Elle saisit cette occasion.

— Bonjour ?

Les paupières de Rogue se soulevèrent difficilement, ils prirent un certain temps à analyser la situation. Rogue se releva aussi vite que possible puis s'appuyant le dos contre le mur passa une main sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Ginny serait les dents en commençant à bouger ses orteils. Elle décida d'y aller lentement et donc de rester allongée sur le lit de son professeur.

— La potion anti gueule de bois se trouve sur la table dans le salon.

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, tout cela pouvait attendre après avoir bu la potion. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Arrivé dans son salon, il trouva et but la potion. Le soulagement fut presque immédiat. Puis les bribes de souvenir lui revinrent. Le fait qu'il avait énormément bu hier soir n'était pas une découverte, mais l'intervention de Ginny elle en était une. Il se maudit intérieurement. Elle était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait bu et maintenant le fait d'avoir bu n'avait qu'empiré les choses. Son élève se trouvait dans son lit, certes habillé, mais il avait passé la nuit allongé sur elle. Son odeur se trouvait encore sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. Il avait rêvé d'elle et de Lily, mais se refusait d'y penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Il attendait dans le salon ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais Ginny ne venait pas. Il se dirigea à grands pas dans sa chambre prêt à la mettre dehors par tous les moyens. Il la retrouva toujours dans la même position, seuls ses pieds faisaient de petits mouvements. Son visage lui était fermé, comme concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait.

— Miss Weasley vous pourriez faire votre gymnastique du matin autre part que dans mon lit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, déconcentrée dans sa maîtrise de la douleur. Elle sentit celle-ci comme des millions de poignards lui tailladant les jambes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais son regard suffit. Rogue pesta et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un pot de baume anti-fourmis. Il se retrouva alors là, baume à la main, à regarder la jeune fille qui souffrait sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il avait à faire, mais ce qu'elle endurait était de sa faute. Elle avait été prévenante avec lui hier soir. Il lui devait bien au moins la même chose pour être quitte et oublier cette histoire.

Il posa un genou à terre, puis entrepris de déchausser les pieds de Ginny. Un frisson la parcourut à son contact.

— Ne vous méprenez pas, après cela nous sommes quittes.

Il prit l'une des jambes nues de Ginny et commença à la masser avec le baume. Celui-ci était froid, mais agissait comme un calmant sur ses douleurs, les mains de Rogue étaient fermes dans ses gestes, mais faisaient attention à ne pas être trop brusques.

La douleur était maintenant complètement en arrière plan et Ginny commençait à ressentir des choses peu recommandables. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux pour penser aux veracrasses, mais elle ne vit que les images de son précédent rêve, elle les rouvrit alors, mais son regard était attiré vers le visage sérieux de Rogue, à genoux et penché sur ses jambes. Cette situation était très érotique et Ginny, étant ce qu'elle est, avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses hormones. Son cœur et sa respiration s'étaient accélérés. En prenant appui sur ses bras, elle se redressa en position assise et se pencha vers son professeur.

Severus releva la tête et croisa les yeux de son élève, ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres entres-ouvertes. Elle se penchait lentement vers lui. Il était figé ne sachant pas quoi faire comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle, elle pencha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci !

Elle posa les pieds au sol et se releva.

— Attention..

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire d'y aller doucement que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à genoux sur le sol.

— Au fait, pourquoi vous buviez seul, et surtout autant, alors que vous deviez me surveiller en retenue ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous une petite entêtée qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis effondrée sur vous ! J'ai juste voulu vous aider. Mais vous avez raison, cela ne me regarde pas.

Rogue se releva et regarda Ginny qui tendit la main. Il soupira et lui prit pour l'aider à se soulever.

— Mais la prochaine fois que vous boirez seul, prévenez-moi, je vous accompagnerai.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire sans pour autant lui avoir lâché la main.

**Ça y est l'inspiration commence à faire défaut. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera beaucoup de chapitres. Reste à voir ce que je fais de ces deux-là.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Concours D'uniforme Mouill

Chapitre 13 : Concours D'uniforme Mouillé

Pour seul résultat, elle obtenue une remontrance de la part de son professeur qui la mit à la porte. Elle débarqua ensuite dans sa chambre où Hermione se réveilla sur le coup.

— Où tu as dormi !

— Qui te dit que j'ai dormi ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se jeta dans son lit s'enroulant dans la couette. Quelques instants plus tard elle se fit à nouveau écraser.

— Quoi !? Les détails Ginny !

— J'ai sommeil…

Hermione lui retira la couette l'empêchant de dormir.

— Pas question.

Ginny se résigna à tout raconter à Hermione.

— Tu as dormi avec Rogue et tu l'as embrassé !

Hermione avait les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, elle n'en revenait pas.

— Alors j'arrête tout de suite ton imagination qui idéalise tout. Je n'ai pas dormi j'étais écrasée et j'ai remercié Severus en lui embrassant la joue. Il n'y a pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard.

— Tu l'appelles par son prénom !

Décidément, le romantisme d'Hermione était irrécupérable.

La journée était dure pour Ginny, elle n'arrêtait pas de piquer du nez, les potions n'avaient pas réponse à tout, surtout comme madame Pomfresh refuse de vous en donner, prétextant que vous aviez qu'à dormir. La journée se terminait sur le cours de potions. Ginny n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait et n'arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs. Le professeur Rogue n'arrêtait pas de rattraper ses bêtises et lorsque le cours devint plus théorique elle voulut juste poser sa tête sur le bureau quelques secondes.

Le silence régnait autour d'elle et elle avait un peu froid. En redressant la tête, elle se massa le cou endolori. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour découvrir que la salle était vide à part le professeur Rogue qui était à son bureau entrain de corriger des copies.

— Vous sortez finalement du coma miss Weasley ?

— Je… Il est quelle heure professeur ?

— Le couvre-feu est passé…

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son travail. Ginny n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi tout ce temps, et surtout, que personne ne l'ait réveillé.

— Ils ont bien tenté de vous réveiller, mais sans succès.

— À croire que je prends goût à dormir à vos côtés.

— Gardez vos plaisanteries pour vous et vos amis miss.

Elle se leva de son bureau puis récupéra les chaudrons sales.

— Je ne plaisante pas.

Le silence s'installa, Ginny lavant les chaudrons et Rogue corrigeant ses copies. C'est drôle, comment être ici en la compagnie de Rogue était devenu une habitude pour Ginny. Elle voyait moins ses amis, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Depuis qu'elle s'était « décoincée » elle avait beaucoup d'amis, mais le nombre n'en faisait pas la qualité. Au contraire, c'est ceux qui s'étaient approchés d'elle avant qu'elle considérait comme ses véritables amis. Hermione et Luna en faisaient partie.

— Au lieu de rêvasser, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites miss.

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé déborder l'eau et que son uniforme était à présent mouillé. Elle coupa le robinet et se maudit de sa maladresse. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, elle retira alors sa robe de sorcière ainsi que son pull et desserra sa cravate. Son chemisier blanc était tout de même mouillé.

Ginny alla se poster devant le bureau de Rogue dans cette tenue, les mains sur les hanches avec un sourire triomphant.

— Professeur Rogue vous êtes sûr pour le « sans magie » ?

Il releva la tête et malgré son sérieux habituel Ginny détecta un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

— Ou peut-être préfériez-vous que je reste ainsi ?

Rogue ferma les yeux et se frotta l'arrête du nez.

— À quoi jouez-vous miss Weasley ?

— À vous séduire, mais vous êtes particulièrement difficile.

Il posa sa plume et croisa les doigts sur le bureau.

— Miss, votre petit jeu à mes dépens ne m'amuse pas du tout, si mes retenues ne vous suffisent pas comme punitions je suis sûr que monsieur Rusard aura de quoi vous occuper. Sinon il est aussi possible de vous priver de Quidditch.

Elle croisa les bras lui faisant face.

— Je ne joue pas à vos dépens, je joue avec vous. La séduction se joue à deux professeurs.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux. Elle disait la vérité, ce qui était dur à digérer. Un rêve passe encore nous ne sommes pas maître de ce que nous rêvons. Mais là, elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans sans subtilité. Il ne savait pas quoi éprouver à son égard.

Elle posa les deux mains sur son bureau et avança son visage. Son col relâché laissait entrevoir sa peau claire et l'humidité de sa chemise la forme de ses sous-vêtements.

— Je ne vous fais pas une demande en mariage. Laissez-moi juste vous séduire pro… fes… seur…

Elle prononça d'une voix languissante ces trois dernières syllabes.

**Aller, elle y va cache sinon elle y sera encore alors que ses enfants iront à Poudlard. Alors à votre avis Severus va être d'accord ou simplement l'envoyer se faire fouetter par Rusard ?**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Sur Le Cul

Chapitre 14 : Sur Le Cul

On aurait pu y croire, mais non, rien n'est jamais simple avec Severus Rogue. Malgré son visage imperturbable, il se livrait à l'intérieur de sa tête une bataille de chaque instant. Avec que des « mais » et des « et si » le monde ne serait pas tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Severus était une personne pleine de regrets.

Ginny Weasley incarnait tout l'inverse. Pour elle, tout était possible à partir du moment où on le voulait et qu'on se bougeait le cul pour l'obtenir. Sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch n'était pas due au hasard ni à de la pitié, elle s'était battue pour l'avoir. Rogue était un défi d'une autre envergure. Il ne lui avait jamais dit non, ni repoussé sinon elle n'aurait pas continué, elle n'était pas là pour le forcer non plus. Mais avec de la subtilité, il n'aurait jamais rien compris.

Résultat ? Un mois de retenue supplémentaire. Mais ce n'était pas un non, sinon il l'aurait envoyé chez Rusard ou privé de Quidditch comme il l'avait dit. Là au contraire il faisait en sorte de la voir tous les soirs de la semaine. Après qu'il ait lancé un sort pour sécher les vêtements de Ginny il l'avait mise à la porte sans plus de fioriture.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un match important. Après sa blessure, Ginny avait dû limiter les entraînements. Mais un match contre Serpentard ça ne se manquait pas. Harry mobilisait ses troupes, pas question de perdre.

— Ginny, tu es sûr pour ton bras ? Ça ira ?

— Impec !

Le regard inquiet de Harry l'exaspérait. Si elle avait rompu avec Dean, c'est parce qu'il la traitait comme si elle était en sucre. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry s'y mette aussi. Ron ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole quant à lui. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne se rendait pas compte de sa stupidité. Elle était là pour gagner, pas pour faire des drama sur le terrain.

Dans les gradins, elle voyait Hermione, Luna et Neville qui les encourageaient. Elle regarda du côté de la tribune des professeurs pour voir la totalité de ses professeurs, généralement le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard est le plus attendu à cause de la rivalité entre les deux maisons. Ginny accrocha le regard de son professeur de potion et lui sourit.

— On compte sur toi Ginny.

— Pas de soucis, Harry tu peux te concentrer sur le vif d'or je m'occupe du reste.

Elle hurla le cri de ralliement et frappa dans les mains de ses coéquipiers, Dean, Ron et Harry inclus. Le match fut un des meilleurs de sa vie, elle ne faisait qu'un avec son balai enchaînant les évitements de cognards et les buts. Les points s'envolaient côté Gryffondor, bientôt Serpentard ne pourrait plus les rattraper même en récupérant le vif d'or.

Harry regardait Ginny qui se tenait telle une guerrière sur son balai. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qui rougissait en l'apercevant. C'était à présent une femme forte qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et que rien ne pouvait arrêter, pas même les grognements de son frère. Il aperçut le vif d'or et se lança à sa poursuite, devancé par Drago.

Les batteurs s'acharnaient sur elle, plus qu'un but et c'était la victoire assurée. C'était à présent une course de vitesse, est-ce que Drago attrapera le vif d'or avant qu'elle ne marque ? Un cognard l'atteignit dans les côtes, elle encaissa le coup en serrant les dents. Elle se préparait à marquer, mais un autre l'atteignit et lui fit perdre équilibre. Le souaffle tombait vers le sol et elle n'avait plus que les pieds suspendus sur son balai. Dans un mouvement de jambes elle fit piquer son balai vers le sol, quand elle rattrapa le souaffle elle attrapa d'une main le manche de son balai pour libérer ses pieds et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction des buts.

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent en même temps. Ginny tomba de son balai et se dirigeait vers le sol, Drago attrapa le vif d'or et le souaffle ne fut pas arrêté par le gardien Serpentard.

La chute de Ginny se ralentit et lorsqu'elle lança un regard vers la tribune des professeurs, seul Rogue se tenait debout baguette à la main entrain d'incanter. Son regard était plein de colère envers elle, et à quelques centimètres du sol il la relâcha ce qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

Ses amis se précipitaient vers elle et la silhouette du professeur fut recouverte par le corps de Ron qui la serrait fort contre lui.

— Espèce de petite sœur idiote !

Elle restait sans voix étouffée par l'étreinte de son frère. Harry, Hermione et Luna s'étaient approchés d'eux.

— Tout va bien, Ginny ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

— Cela commence à être une habitude chez toi !

Elle hocha de la tête en direction d'Harry pour le rassurer.

— On dirait que j'ai eu un ange gardien !

Hermione pouffa à cette appellation, elle avait vu le maître des potions intervenir pour la secourir. Décidément, Ginny arrivait réellement à ses fins. La poursuiveuse commençait à appréhender sa retenue de ce soir, Rogue avait l'air particulièrement furieux contre elle, à cause de son inconscience ou du fait qu'il ait dû intervenir elle ne savait pas encore…

**On dirait qu'elle le fait exprès de se mettre en danger en jouant au Quidditch, mais bon après tout je trouve que c'est un sport super violent j'essaye quand même de terminer ce chapitre avec un peu plus de légèreté que le début, ça devient beaucoup trop sérieux 😅**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un Bref Aperçu D'interdit

Chapitre 15 : Un Bref Aperçu D'interdit

Contre toute attente, le dernier but de Ginny avait été marqué avant que Drago n'attrape le vif d'or. Serpentard même avec celui-ci ne rattrapait pas les points de Gryffondor. L'équipe avait proposé d'aller fêter ça. Ginny dut alors avouer aux autres qu'elle ne pouvait pas, car elle était en retenue.

— Quoi encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Rogue à te mettre des retenues tout le temps !

— C'est plutôt de ma faute Ron, j'assume les conséquences.

— Même nous, après ce qu'on a dit on n'a eu qu'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui faire ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir Ron.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Ginny !

— Mais je n'ai jamais fini moi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis le prit par les épaules.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis déshabillée devant Rogue, car j'étais toute mouillée.

Ron était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Tu pourras lui demander si tu veux.

Ginny fut félicitée par les élèves de sa maison. Ils avaient été tenus en haleine pendant tout le match. Le fait d'avoir gagné uniquement grâce au but allait rester dans l'histoire.

L'heure de la retenue était arrivée. Elle se préparait à avoir le silence de mort de son professeur et une remarque acerbe si elle tentait de lui adresser la parole. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Rogue particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans la salle elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle.

— Est-ce que cela vous amuse, miss Weasley, de risquer votre vie pour un ballon !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ceux-ci étaient tellement noirs qu'ils semblaient l'engloutir. Mais elle y vit autre chose, de la peur. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait peur ? Dès qu'elle avait eu cette pensée, Rogue ferma ses yeux et se frotta le nez.

Ginny dans un élan se mit sur la pointe des pieds, approchant son visage de celui du professeur. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour tenir en équilibre.

Severus sursauta à ce contact, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, retrouva ceux de son élève au niveau des siens. Il abaissa son regard vers ses lèvres qu'elle avait entrouvertes, attendant comme un signal. Il ne fit aucun geste comme figé en pleins phares.

Comme il ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle prit cela comme une autorisation. Elle compléta les centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens. Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux à cet instant.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait comme si quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de réagir. Les lèvres s'écartèrent et il se surprit à ressentir un manque.

— Miss Weasley…

Elle revint à la charge avec un autre baiser, un peu plus pressant cette fois. Puis elle s'écarta à nouveau, comme pour lui laisser le choix.

— Vous êtes mon élève...

Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Ginny...

C'est le signal qu'elle attendait pour approfondir son baiser. Severus écarta ses lèvres et y répondit à son tour, ses bras l'entourant, la serrant contre son corps. Ginny put alors fermer ses yeux et se laisser aller dans cette étreinte.

Il se trouvait à une autre époque avec une autre personne. Il n'avait jamais embrassé Lily Evans, mais il imaginait que cela aurait pu ressembler à ça, il se trouvait à nouveau dans la peau d'un adolescent qui n'avait pas pu vivre son premier amour.

Ginny avait senti un changement comme si Severus n'était plus là avec elle. Elle savait qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle ne cherchait pas à avoir son cœur. C'est lui qui mit fin à ce baiser. Il se détourna d'elle, n'osant affronter son regard.

— Sortez, miss Weasley, votre retenue est annulée…

— Bonne soirée professeur Rogue.

Elle sortit sur ses mots, elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un moment seul. En attendant, elle aimerait savoir si la femme qui occupait ses pensées était la mère d'Harry et si elle lui ressemblait réellement. Pour cela, elle aimerait trouver une photo de celle-ci.

**Et voilà le baiser à eu lieu. Il n'y a eu ni fleurs ni chocolats, pas de papillons pas de sentiments non plus… Mais mince s'était le summum du romantisme ce baiser et oui dans la vrai vie le premier baiser ne déclenche pas forcément une effusion de guimauve.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : En Plus ?

Chapitre 16 : En Plus ?

Ginny était dans la lune. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé, est-ce que le baiser échangé était vraiment mutuel, est-ce qu'il avait pensé seulement à une autre et pas du tout à elle ? Elle n'était pas « amoureuse » du professeur Rogue, mais être un substitut n'est jamais vraiment plaisant. Elle voulait être embrassée pour elle. Mais bon, elle l'avait cherché aussi. Elle cogitait beaucoup trop là-dessus et allait se rendre malade à ne pas avoir de réponses claires à ses interrogations. C'est ça être névrosée et c'est bien une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle combattait avec le plus d'ardeur.

— La terre appelle Ginny !

Hermione passa plusieurs fois sa main devant ses yeux.

— Oui, désolée. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Ron pointa du doigt vers la table des professeurs.

— On se demandait ce que tu avais fait cette fois pour que Rogue ne se montre pas.

Effectivement, le professeur n'était pas venu manger suite à leur entrevue.

— Je ne l'ai pas tué en tout cas. En tout cas, il était entier quand je suis partie.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune avec les autres elle se tourna vers Harry.

— Harry est ce que tu as une photo de ta mère à notre âge ?

Il la regarda étonné de sa demande.

— Je me demandais seulement à quoi elle ressemblait et ce que tu tenais d'elle.

Ginny avait légèrement déformé la réalité, elle ne voulait pas lui demander directement si elle lui ressemblait.

— Je dois en avoir une oui dans un album qu'on m'a donné.

Harry se leva pour aller dans sa chambre puis revenu avec l'album. Il l'ouvrit et donna à Ginny pour qu'elle regarde la photo. Elle y voyait une adolescente aux longs cheveux roux et aux pétillants yeux verts. Effectivement, elles avaient la coupe de cheveux en commun, mais elle n'arrivait pas trop à se reconnaître dans ses traits. Ils étaient plus fins, plus délicats. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était bien plus jolie à regarder qu'elle. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'apparence qui comptait.

Le professeur Rogue ne venait plus au repas, peut-être était-il malade. Ginny avait reçu un hibou lui disant que ses retenues étaient annulées. En tout cas, il assurait toujours ses cours apparemment, elle avait cours de potions cette après-midi elle en aurait donc le cœur net. Quand elle suivit ses camarades, elle fut surprise de trouver Hermione au bureau du professeur.

— Que fais-tu là Hermione ?

— Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de le remplacer pour le cours.

Elle ajouta plus bas pour son amie.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il ressemble encore plus à un cadavre ambulant que d'habitude, je ne pensais pas cela possible.

Ginny prit place devant un chaudron. Est-ce que le professeur l'évitait ? Non, tout ne tournait pas autour d'elle, il devait avoir ses raisons. Cependant durant la semaine tous ses cours de potions furent donnés par Hermione. En se renseignant auprès des autres élèves, il assurait pourtant lui-même ses autres cours.

Un soir n'en tenant plus elle se rendit dans les cachots et frappa à sa porte. Elle attendit un certain moment sans entendre de réponses. Elle continua à frapper jusqu'à entendre un grognement de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue la regarda étonner. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes comme pour faire passer un mal de tête.

— Miss Weasley, je ne suis pas à votre disposition quand il vous en prend l'envie.

Il referma la porte sur ces mots, mais Ginny y mit le pied, la rouvrit et s'engouffra dans les appartements de son professeur. Elle prit place sur le canapé, jambes croisées en dessous d'elle, alluma la cheminée puis pointa du doigt la bouteille se trouvant sur la petite table.

— Il me semble que je vous avais proposé de boire en ma compagnie la prochaine fois.

— Il me semble que vous dépassez les bornes et que mes appartements ne sont pas un lieu de squat. Sortez d'ici à présent.

Ginny l'ignora.

— C'était donc bien Lily Potter à qui je ressemble. Elle est jolie, plus jolie que moi. Je me demande même ce que vous trouvez d'elle en moi.

— Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain, demoiselle.

Elle l'ignorait toujours.

— Je pensais qu'en m'intéressant à un homme plus vieux j'éviterais les gamineries habituelles. Vous me décevez Severus, vous avez agi comme un enfant avec moi, à m'éviter, allant même à vous remplacer pendant mes cours. C'est trop dur d'assumer que je vous ai embrassé ? Je vous dégoûte autant ? Je ne vaux même pas la peine d'une simple discussion ? Non, c'est plus facile de ne plus me voir, comme un enfant.

Plusieurs émotions traversaient Severus, de la colère, de la rage, de la honte et finalement du renoncement. Se prendre une leçon par une jeune élève n'était jamais bon pour sa fierté personnelle, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison. Il alla sur le canapé à côté d'elle et se servit un verre. Ginny le regardait.

— Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'en plus je donne de l'alcool à une mineure…

Ginny sourit.

— En plus ?

**Voilà la fanfic commence à toucher à sa fin. Je ne sais pas encore si j'arrête là et que je vous fait un petit épilogue ou si je fais encore quelques chapitres.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un Bon Petit Coup De Règle

Chapitre 17 : Un Bon Petit Coup De Règle

Severus voulait poser ses règles et cela n'étonna pas Ginny. Il continuait à regarder le fond de son verre sans même lui consacrer un coup d'œil.

— S'il y a une quelconque rumeur, on arrête tout. Ce qui veut dire que personne ne doit être au courant pas même vos amies.

— Difficile de cacher quelque chose à Hermione et Luna, elles verront forcément une différence et feront tout pour savoir. Surtout en impliquant d'autres personnes. Si elles sont au courant, elles ne diront rien.

Il ferma les yeux et se les frotta, regrettant déjà ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

— Alors je ne veux pas être au centre de vos commérages.

— Je pense pouvoir tenir ma langue si celle-ci a été bien fatiguée avant.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

— Fini les sous-entendus…

— Je pensais que cela me donnait un certain charme, mais je peux arrêter. Par contre, je ne veux plus que vous m'évitiez, c'est assez rageant.

Il ne répondait pas.

— Et arrêtez de vous lapider en silence. Je ne suis, ni simple d'esprit, ni influençable. Je prends mes décisions toute seule et j'en assume les conséquences. Vous voulez peut-être que l'on fasse un serment inviolable où je jure que je ne retournerai pas contre vous tous ce qui se passera entre nous ? Cela vous rassurerait ?

Il releva la tête et la regarda.

— Je doute qu'un serment inviolable lave ma conscience.

— Au diable votre conscience !

Elle se redressa à genoux sur le canapé et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, goûtant un peu de whisky par la même occasion. Severus bataillait encore intérieurement, mais il finit par abandonner tout espoir de rédemption. Il posa son verre et encadra le visage de Ginny de ses mains partageant le baiser. Tirée en avant, elle se rattrapa à ses épaules et pour prendre une position plus confortable, passa sa jambe par-dessus lui s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il se détacha de ses lèvres.

— Il me semble que vous avez un test de potion demain matin, et il est tard.

— Je n'aurais pas de soucis avec Hermione.

— Sauf que cela sera moi.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas être plus sévère avec moi maintenant ?

— Non, je ne changerai pas mon comportement, alors n'attendez-vous à aucune faveur de ma part.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais si vous n'en aviez pas envie, il suffisait juste de me dire non.

— Vos sous-entendus…

Elle leva les mains en l'air d'un air coupable.

— Cela ne va pas partir en un jour.

Ginny se releva et remit son uniforme en ordre. Elle tendit la main attendant quelque chose.

— Je pourrais avoir un laissez-passer ? Le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé.

— Il me semble que vous n'aviez pas eu de soucis de ce côté-là auparavant. Pas de laissez-passer.

Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

— Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

— Bonne nuit Miss Weasley.

Ginny était légère, elle avait hâte de connaître mieux son professeur de potions, mais même si elle avait fait un grand pas en-avant elle savait bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas percer ses défenses si facilement. Elle envoya un signal à Hermione et Luna pour qu'elles la retrouvent à la salle sur demande, il fallait mieux les prévenir maintenant comme ça s'était fait.

Elle n'avait pas eu à les attendre très longtemps. Luna paraissait tout droit sortie du lit et Hermione était venue avec des livres de potions pour préparer le test de demain.

— Tu peux arrêter de potasser Hermione, Rogue revient demain.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas été prévenue !

— Cela ne serait tarder.

— Notre petit lion ronronne…

Luna était parfois difficile à suivre.

— Pourquoi es-tu au courant avant moi alors que je suis la principale intéressée.

— Car je sors des appartements de Rogue.

Hermione la regarda soupçonneuse.

— Il va te virer si tu n'arrêtes pas de débarquer dans ses appartements.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire.

— Disons plutôt que j'en ai l'autorisation à présent.

— Il ronronne…

— Tu parles de moi Luna ?

— J'imagine que je suis à ton service pendant un mois à présent ?

Hermione s'impatientait, elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et à aucun moment il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que Ginny avait réussi son pari.

**Chose promise chose dû je continue pour quelques chapitres. Disclaimer- je sais qu'on adore tous le professeur Rogue, mais je ne cautionne aucunement les relations élèves professeur-e surtout si l'élève est mineur. Vous pouvez toujours rêver, mais c'est tout 😉**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Tout Au Fond

Chapitre 18 : Tout Au Fond

Ginny avait dit à ses amies qu'elle n'allait pas les utiliser pendant un mois. Mais qu'elle comptait sur elles pour garder le secret. Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, Ginny avec Rogue… C'était insensé ! Elle maudissait le professeur de potion, c'était lui l'adulte après tout comment avait-il pu se lancer là-dedans, et Ginny qui laissait passer l'occasion d'avoir deux esclaves pour s'amuser ne la rassurait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ginny amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, ces deux derniers copains étaient clairement là pour l'amuser, mais avec Rogue… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle espérait vraiment que son amie faisait cela juste pour le fun et pour rien d'autre.

Luna avait paru contente pour elle contrairement à Hermione. Peut-être le fait d'avoir perdu le pari la contrariait. En tout cas, elle était soulagée de pouvoir en discuter avec elles-mêmes si elle devait se faire violence sur les commérages. Dur dur de changer ses habitudes.

En tout cas, elles avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit et Ginny en subit les conséquences le lendemain.

— Miss Weasley !

Ginny sursauta se demandant où elle était. Quand elle croisa les yeux de Rogue, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle s'était endormie sur son chaudron pendant son test de potions !

— Puisque vous pensez que le fond de votre chaudron ne semble pas assez propre à votre goût vous viendrez les nettoyer ce soir.

Pour une fois, elle n'eut aucune répartie, elle était surtout très gênée. Elle essaya de rattraper le temps perdu sur sa potion, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle n'avait pas fini la préparation à la fin du temps imparti et écopa d'un D : désolant.

À l'heure du midi, Harry se mit à côté d'elle.

— Salut Ginny, je prévois d'aller à Près-au-lard après les cours tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

— Salut, Harry, j'aimerais bien, mais je suis encore collée… Je me suis endormi sur mon chaudron… c'est pathétique et en prime j'ai eu un D.

— Tu as un souci avec le professeur Rogue ? Je dis ça, car tu es souvent en colle avec lui.

— J'adore astiquer.

Harry piqua un fard. Ginny et ses sous-entendus le prenaient toujours au dépourvu.

— Je devrais peut-être me reconvertir en laveuse de chaudrons professionnelle.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire sachant qu'elle l'avait mis mal alaise.

— Plus sérieusement je suis plutôt distraite en cours de potions, c'est pour cela que je me fais coller. Alors je t'accompagnerais une autre fois à Près-au-lard d'accord ?

Il hocha de la tête, content d'avoir eu une réponse positive.

Ce soir-là elle allait à reculons à sa retenue. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait stressée de frapper à cette porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser d'elle ? Elle avait osé s'endormir durant son test alors même qu'il l'avait prévenu la veille… Bon, elle se donna un coup de pied au cul, peu importait ce qu'il pensait ! Elle assumait ses actes point barre. Elle frappa à la porte attendant l'invitation à la passer.

— Entrez.

Rogue était à sa place habituelle, à son bureau, les chaudrons aussi n'avaient pas changé de place et l'attendaient. En tout cas, ils étaient plus intéressés de sa présence que Severus. Elle commença alors sa punition, ses mains et ses bras reprenant maintenant une routine qu'ils commençaient à connaître. Mais elle n'était plus aussi efficace. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'œil à son professeur, espérant pouvoir capter son regard, mais c'était peine perdue. Le fait que ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle la dérangeait, la perturbait. Pourquoi avait-elle envie d'avoir son approbation ?

Quand elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et prit une grande inspiration.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas écouté vos conseils et je vous ai manqué de respect en m'endormant durant votre cours.

Rogue posa sa plume et leva la tête vers elle. Elle semblait réellement désolée, aucun petit sourire en coin ne se dessinait sur sa bouche. Il soupira.

— Excuses acceptées.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, elle l'observait appréhendant ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire. Contre toute attente, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Cela calma son inquiétude. Elle se serra tendrement contre lui. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, elle avait retrouvé son petit sourire en coin, et malheureusement ses sous-entendus aussi.

— Si vous vouliez tant me voir il y a plus facile que de me donner une retenue.

— Il me semble que vous méritiez votre retenue. Aucun favoritisme.

— Je sais, mais des questions se posent sur les raisons de toutes ses retenues. Et même si je les apprécie en votre compagnie et que vous me perturbez en cours, cela va être difficile de me faire coller tous les jours.

— Je vous perturbe ?

— Je pensais que cela serait plus facile que cela. Mais je me retiens d'être tactile avec vous en classe. Heureusement que je vous vouvoie en privé et que je ne vous appelle pas par votre prénom sinon je risquerais de le faire tout le temps.

— Cela limite effectivement les dérapages.

Elle prit la main de Severus pour la poser sur son corps.

— Les dérapages ne sont pas tous mauvais…

**Alors ça ne fait pas trop bizarre qu'ils se vouvoient ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Ginny l'appeler Severus et lui dire tu Enfin bref il me reste une idée en tête à développer après on verra. Merci à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Platon Nique

Chapitre 19 : Platon Nique

Tout le monde était excité, ce soir se tenait le bal de Noël. Hermione, Luna et Ginny se préparaient ensemble.

— Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu t'y rends avec Malfoy !

Ginny coiffait la chevelure récalcitrante d'Hermione. Elle regarda Luna qui était entrain d'enfiler sa robe.

— Et toi tu étais au courant. J'ai été totalement mise de côté.

— Tu passes pratiquement toutes tes soirées avec Rogue aussi, on ne te voit plus…

— Je ne dors pas non plus là-bas. Et je bosse aussi.

Hermione ricana.

— Oui, en tant qu'assistante. C'est vraiment la seule solution que vous avez trouvé pour vous voir.

— Ose dire que je ne suis pas crédible en assistante.

Ginny tira sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

— Aie ! Si tu es crédible. Après tout, les garçons y ont cru. Mais ne va pas me dire que vous ne faites pas autre chose.

— Et bien…

Ginny fit la grimace, déçue, se rappelant à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'aller plus loin.

— C'est assez platonique, je dois bien avouer.

Hermione pointa du doigt dans le miroir montrant la robe de Ginny. Celle-ci était une robe pull noire avec des manches trois quarts et un décolleté carré.

— En même temps avec ce genre de robe…

— J'essaye de ne pas le brusquer… Je suis trop rentre-dedans et à chaque fois il s'éloigne encore plus.

Luna posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Moi je te trouve très jolie comme ça.

— Merci, Luna, enfin une qui me comprend. Après cette soirée, on aura toutes réussi notre pari.

Luna avait prévu d'aller avec Neville à cette soirée s'ils ne trouvaient personne. Elle aurait donc tout le loisir de lui ravir un baiser. Hermione, les cheveux relevés au-dessus des épaules se tourna vers Ginny avec un regard peiné.

— Ginny, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'y aller avec Harry ? Tu sais qu'il a changé de regard envers toi et tu lui donnes de faux espoirs.

— C'est mon ami, s'il essaye quoi que ce soit je lui dirais. Mais j'espère faire une pierre deux coups.

— Tu veux rendre Rogue jaloux avec Harry… Ça va mal se passer.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un plan à toute épreuve.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était à court d'idées. Elle avait essayé de séduire Severus pour avoir plus d'intimité, mais c'était sans effet. Il y avait bien parfois un geste, un regard, un baiser, mais rien de plus. Et Ginny, elle, avait envie de plus. Mais c'était difficile de le faire comprendre à son professeur et elle n'allait pas non plus l'attendre nue dans son lit… C'était le meilleur moyen de se prendre une remarque bien sentie et de se faire mettre à la porte.

Donc oui c'était mesquin et manipulateur ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. Elle était persuadée que Severus avait des sentiments pour la mère d'Harry. Donc elle attendait une réaction de sa part, n'importe laquelle.

Harry l'attendait dans la salle commune dans un costume noir. Il formait ensemble un duo plutôt sobre. Il lui tendit une fleur de lys.

— Tu es très jolie Ginny.

— Toi aussi Harry, le costume te va très bien.

Elle prit la fleur et l'arrangea pour la mettre dans ses cheveux. Elle lui prit ensuite le bras pour descendre vers la grande salle où se tenait le bal. Ils furent rejoints par Luna et Neville ainsi que Ron et Lavande. Ginny n'appréciait pas trop cette dernière, car elle représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez les filles de son âge. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Hermione arriva au bras de Drago. La réaction de ses amis fut violente. Ron traîna Lavande en bousculant tout le monde.

— Mais qu'est ce que fait Hermione avec lui !

— Du calme Harry, Hermione a le droit d'y aller avec qui elle veut.

— Oui, mais Malfoy entre tous ! C'est un être arrogant et vicieux, un mangemort ! Elle ne pouvait arriver au bras de pire, si ce n'est Rogue en personne.

Ginny se figea, sa dernière remarque ne lui avait pas plu, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

— Harry toutes ces années les gens t'ont accusé de plein de choses sans même te connaître, et sans preuve. Toi au moins tu sais ce que c'est, alors ne fait pas la même chose aux autres. Tu peux ne pas les apprécier, mais pas les accuser.

Il soupira vraisemblablement mécontent puis acquiesça de la tête.

— Je suis désolée, Ginny, tu as raison.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux avec son compagnon.

— Bonsoir Harry.

— Potter…

Harry regardait de travers Drago jusqu'à ce que Ginny le pince discrètement.

— Malfoy.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre. Le duo Drago Hermione en étonnait plus d'un. Luna et Neville étaient déjà entrain de danser, au plus grand malheur de ses pieds. Ginny se rappelait encore des danses en sa compagnie. Ron était assis à une table, Lavande accrochée à lui essayant de lui arracher un sourire, ou un bras peut-être… Voir même son âme.

Ginny chercha des yeux son professeur de potion, dont la présence en tant que chaperon était indispensable. Quand elle le trouva, il avait un verre à la main, sûrement de l'alcool, et n'avait fait aucun effort sur sa tenue. On voyait bien qu'il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

Ginny ne lui avait pas dit avec qui elle venait et il ne lui avait pas demandé. Elle capta son regard et put entrapercevoir une colère glaciale avant que celui-ci ne remette son masque indifférent en prenant une longue gorgée de son breuvage.

Ginny était une adolescente, et ce genre de guéguerre était dans sa nature. Mais ne risquait-elle pas de réveiller quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait pas...

**Et paf rebelotte pour du cliché à outrance, le bal, la jalousie et tutti quanti **

**Je ne déroge pas à la règle pardonnez moi. J'ai beau essayer d'éviter le maximum de cliché et autre redite, je tombe malheureusement dedans par facilité raaaaaah honte à moi. Bon limite vous savez déjà ce qu'il va se passer… Est-ce que je pourrai vous surprendre ? Il faudrait déjà que je branche quelques neurones ! **

**Désolée pour le jeu de mot du titre aussi, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : D**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Cœur En Charpie

Chapitre 20 : Cœur En Charpie

Ginny s'amusait. Elle avait dansé plusieurs danses en compagnie de Harry, mais elle avait dansé avec d'autres de ses amis aussi. Ron ne lui avait pas adressé une parole de la soirée et les avait évités. Mais elle connaissait son frère, la venue d'Hermione avec Drago l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Elle n'avait pas vu le professeur de potions de la soirée et même si elle s'amusait elle aurait aimé le voir même si c'était pour grommeler dans son verre.

— Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit.

— Non, tout va bien.

— J'aimerais discuter avec toi dans un endroit plus calme.

Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. La nuit était sans nuages, mais d'un froid glacial. La neige craquait sous le pas. Heureusement que Ginny connaissait le sort de botte de neige, car sans cela ses pieds auraient gelé. Harry faisait les cent pas se triturant les mains. Ginny s'impatientait.

— Harry, je sais que tout ce qui se passe te dépasse. Chaque année, toi, mon frère et Hermione êtes toujours dans des aventures dangereuses. Tout le monde attend beaucoup de toi. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à faire semblant devant moi, tu peux montrer ta souffrance. Je suis ton amie et si tu as besoin de te lâcher je suis là.

Harry prit les mains de Ginny avec un grand sourire. Il pencha sa tête et l'embrassa. Ginny se maudit intérieurement, elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle semait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le repousser.

— Il est interdit de se trouver dans les jardins en pleine nuit monsieur Potter.

Harry se détacha de Ginny, les joues rouges et le regard gêné.

— 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Rentrez immédiatement.

Harry se dirigea tête baissée vers le bâtiment et tirant Ginny par la main. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne tenait pas sa main en retour. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard désolé de Ginny.

— Désolée, Harry, je suis juste ton amie.

Il écarquilla les yeux, faisant tomber mollement son bras contre son corps. Il croisa le sourire satisfait de Rogue. Sans demander plus d'explication, il se détourna et se précipita pour rentrer.

Ginny soupira.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là…

Elle était triste d'avoir fait souffrir son ami. Mais c'était le retour de bâton de son plan machiavélique. Elle releva les yeux vers Severus et eut le temps de voir son sourire avant qu'il disparaisse.

— Je suis désolée, j'ai…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de celui-ci se retrouvaient sur les siennes. Ses bras la serraient désespérément contre lui.

Oui la scène qui venait de se dérouler était celle qu'il avait toujours espérée. La jeune femme repoussant les avances de Potter et restant avec lui. Elle avait quelques années de retard, mais elle était là. Ce n'était pas Lily Evans qui était dans ses bras, ce n'est pas elle qu'il embrassait. Mais une de ses élèves, une Weasley, têtue, l'esprit mal tourné, casse coup.

Elle ne ressentait pas le froid, mais avait une folle envie de reprendre de l'air. Elle s'écarta de Severus le regardant dans les yeux.

— Je suis quand même désolée de ce que j'ai fait.

— Vous obtenez ce que vous voulez par tous les moyens possible miss Weasley.

— Donc je peux avoir ce que je veux ?

Elle glissa ses mains le long du torse de son professeur. Il lui attrapa la main et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grommeler il l'entraîna à sa suite. Le château de Poudlard n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour lui, il connaissait la plupart des passages secrets et il fut aisé pour lui de les amener à ses appartements sans se faire remarquer.

**Haha et je coupe ici : D je suis horrible hein ! Mais pas de lemon ici je préfère que vous laissiez libre cours à votre imagination. Bon cette fois c'est la fin, reste un petit épilogue de conclusion. Cette fanfic avait pour but d'explorer la relation Ginny Severus qui est très peu exploitée avec le minimum de clichés et le maximum de « réalisme ». J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **


	21. Épilogue

Épilogue

Ginny était allongée sur le ventre sur une couverture devant la cheminée. Un simple débardeur et une culotte recouvraient son corps. Sa plume tournoyait entre ses doigts et ses pieds faisaient des incessants va-et-vient dans le vide. Son regard était concentré sur un parchemin. Elle grognait de mécontentement, ce devoir était trop dur, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle maudit leur maître des potions pour leur avoir donné cela à faire pour demain. Elle tourna sa tête vers la personne assise sur le canapé entrain de lire.

— Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?

La personne ne releva même pas son nez de son livre.

— Hors de question.

— Allez ! C'est beaucoup trop dur, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Ginny fit papillonner ses yeux.

— Cela serait du favoritisme miss Weasley.

Ginny grogna et replongea son nez dans son parchemin en pestant contre son professeur. Severus releva les yeux et eut un petit sourire en regardant Ginny allongée devant sa cheminée dans ses appartements. Il mémorisa chaque détail pour que cet instant dure à jamais.

**Merci !**


End file.
